I Love You But
by iwuvhopex3
Summary: "How come you never told me about Elliot?" "I guess because we were separated I kind of forgot to tell you about him." "Oh by the way, did you have something you want to tell me?" "N-no... it's not important anymore." I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY!
1. Chapter One: The Surprise

***NOTE*: So those of you who read "I Promise I Wouldn't" I'm sorry I haven't been updating, because I have no inspiration for that story anymore. I don't know how to continue it, and I'm just dead with inspiration on that story. I'm sorry but I'm going to be putting that on hold for a long long time, I possibly might not even continue it period. So, on the good note... after this story, I'm going to be doing a sequel to "How I Met You" one of my other stories, and I will also try updating my YouTube Fanfictions as well. I mean, I wrote them, I just don't want to upload them on video and what not. I'm lazy. Anyways, without further ado, I Love You But... **

* * *

_Chapter One: The Surprise_

**Ally's P.O.V.**

Today was the first day of Junior year. I was quite ecstatic because I am so close to getting a diploma and getting into my dream school; Yale. I am pretty much all jumpy and enthusiastic when I wake up. I'm pretty sure I woke up my brother and sister.

"Als, what's the deal?" My older brother; Lucas asks.

I ignore him for a bit because I'm too busy gathering my supplies for school. I'm pretty sure I hear a scoff, and loud stomps in the hallway.

"Lucas! Stop stomping in the halls!" My older sister; Skye yells. "Some people still need their youth!"

I hear Lucas stomp to Skye's room, and tiredly yell "We're twins!" I walk up to them see what's going on.

"Sorry for waking you guys." I say quietly.

"Yeah, you should be you little brat." Lucas ruffles my hair, and walks up to his room at the end to catch a few more minutes of sleep.

"It's okay Als. I blame that super idiot. Go get ready."

"Thanks Skye."

I close the door to my sister's bedroom, and she starts snoring really loud, and Lucas yells at her to "Shut up."

Yep, that's my family.

Due to this family crisis, I was setback ten minutes to get myself ready. I am really determined this year because I told Austin; my best friend, that I would walk to school with him. Austin moved here from California, just this summer and we've been visiting each other ever since I moved from California to Miami. Austin and I are inseparable. When Austin visits me in the summer, I take him to our family store; Sonic Boom, and teach him how to play instruments, and occasionally write a song.

I walk downstairs to see a lovely plate of eggs and bacon on my place on the table. But before I eat I walk up to my parents and give them a hug and kiss.

"Morning mom and dad!" I beam.

"Morning hun!" My mom yells from the kitchen.

"Hey sweetie." My dad sets down a plate for Skye and Lucas.

I quickly eat my breakfast before the "hurricane twins" come down the stairs. And sure enough, I was right. They were fighting to get down the stairs, and there explains the origin of the nickname "hurricane twins".

"Lucas, get your butt out of my face!" Skye says.

"No!" Lucas says taking the lead in the stairs race.

"GUYS! STOP." I scream.

They stop as soon as I screamed. They quietly went to the opposite ends of the table and then made faces at each other.

I finish my breakfast, and I head for the door.

I call Austin to come out and meet me at the park.

* * *

When I get to the park, I see Austin on cue.

"Hey Ally!" Austin says as he throws his arm around me.

"Hey Austin." We walk to school together, and share a few jokes from previous summers, and look at things that remind of us of our home back in Cali. We finally get to school, and I tell him things to look out for, where the classrooms were, and where our new lockers were going to be. Austin and I were separated pretty far when we found our lockers, which was sad because I don't get to spend much time with him.

I know what you're all thinking. Me and Austin like each other. Well you thought wrong. I have a boyfriend, his name is Elliot. He was my camp best friend, I thought we weren't going to work out because the first time he visited me, all we had to talk about was camp. But now that he moved to Miami, we were closer than ever. Plus, Austin has a girlfriend himself back in California. Kira Starr. Kira was my childhood best friend, along with Trish, and Dez. But since Kira has to stay with her dad in California, she wasn't able to move out to Miami like Trish, Dez and Austin were. And boy did Austin try to convince her dad to move out here. They're really serious about the whole long distance thing, and Austin usually video chats her, alongside me.

Anyways, me and Austin are strictly friends.

As I'm putting my things away, Elliot hugs me from the waist and kisses my cheek.

"Good morning my pumpkin pie." He whispers.

I turn around to see Elliot, with his lips puckered. I roll my eyes, and kiss him.

"Morning, idiot." I laugh. All of the sudden I hear my name being called over and over again and it's gradually getting louder. Austin suddenly zooms past me, and then runs back realizing he probably ran to fast.

"Ally! I need to tell you-" Austin stops and looks at Elliot. "Have we met before?" He asks. I nudge Elliot to him.

"I don't believe we have." He smiles. "Hi my name is Elliot." He shakes Austin's hand, and Austin shoots me a look.

"I never knew Ally had a boyfriend. How come I didn't see you this summer?" Austin raises an eyebrow.

"Well, I went to Paris for the summer for an internship for famous artists." Elliot puts his arm around me and pulls me closer. "Oh by the way, sweetie. I also made you a painting. I'll get it for you after school." Elliot beams. He looks at his watch and sighs. "Well I have to get to art class. You know what Ms. April says about tardiness. It was nice meeting you Austin! I'll see you later Ally." Elliot kisses my cheek, and I hug him. "Bye Elliot!" I say.

I sigh, and turn to Austin.

"So?..." I say.

Austin fiddles with his fingers and I pinch his shoulders.

"Ah! Um yes?" I shoot him a dirty look.

"Isn't he something?" I say.

Austin shrugs and goes back to fiddling with his fingers.

"He's alright." There was a slight pause when I was putting my books away.

"How come you never told me about Elliot?" Austin asks.

I shake my head, and shrug.

"I guess because we were separated I kind of forgot to tell you about him." I sigh, and start walking to class.

"Oh by the way, did you have something you want to tell me?" I ask, questionably.

Austin stiffens up and shakes his head.

"N-no... it's not important anymore." He sighs, and walks away from me.

_I can't help but think I did something wrong._

* * *

**(A/N: There's the pilot! I hope you like it, and I promise you I'll try to do more of these, I just have no inspiration nowadays. I have no epic love life, or any experience at all. I suck. Okay, thanks for reading and supporting and I'll see you soon! **


	2. Chapter Two: Confessions

_Chapter Two: Confessions_

**Ally's P.O.V.**

Austin has been ignoring me ever since I told him about Elliot. I don't see the big deal. I just forgot one little detail in my life, and he gets all dramatic.

At one point, I thought Austin liked me because, who would overreact to something like that?

But then I realized he had a girlfriend, and that the fact that he liked was near impossible. I've tried calling him a couple of times today, but he never answers me.

_Austin Moon, why are you trying to play this game?_

Since it's the weekend, I decide to go to his house and sort this whole thing out. I can't bear the fact that my best friend hates me.

As I walk to to the more comfy part of Miami, I've noticed how birds chirp more often here, and how there are more trees here, and more fresh air. I live in the more city side of Miami, which is remotely close to the comfier part.

I find Austin's house and it looks quite olden, yet it looks so fancy. Austin's house is on a huge piece of land, where his house is just by itself. So I imagine the space. I use his door knocker to knock on his door. And soon enough, Mimi Moon answered the door.

"Ally! What a surprise. Come on in!" Mimi escorted me to the living area, and called Austin down.

I hear Austin telling something to someone, and then I hear someone come down the stairs. But it was not Austin.

"Hi Ally!" Alexis beams. Alexis is Austin's six year old sister. She thinks that Alexis is too long to say so she accepts any name that has some revelation to it. But, I usually call her Lex, Lexi, or Alexis.

"Hi Lexi!" I give Alexis a huge hug and I kiss her forehead. "Where's your brother Lexi?" I ask, looking around.

Alexis looks around the room, and jokingly checks under the couch cushion.

"Ahm... I don't know Ally! But he did tell me to tell you something." Alexis scratches the back of her head, trying to remember what it was.

"Oh yeah! He said that umm, I don't know what Austin said!" Alexis shrugs, and falls on the couch and pretends to be dead. I laugh and thank her.

"Thanks Lexi. I'll look for him myself." I ruffle her hair, and she hugs my leg.

"Bye bye Ally!" She grins really wide, and then lets go of my leg.

I proceed to go upstairs to find Austin. I hear a little strumming from the guitar, and I put my ear against the door. I hear also hear him humming a tune.

I keep my ear on the door for a long time, until Austin opens the door and I nearly fall over.

"You know, you could come in any time right? You don't have to linger outside and just hope I open the door for you." I got to admit, that did hurt a little bit. Well the last part.

"Yeah, sorry. I didn't know what I was thinking." It was a lie I did know what I was thinking.

I sit on the bed, and watch him strum a few notes and I nod my head to the tune that he's singing.

_When I look into your eyes, It's like watching the night sky._

He begins.

_Or a beautiful sunrise._

I continue.

_Well there's so much to hold._

We both sing.

_And just like them old stars, _

_I see that you've come so far. _

_To be right where you are, How old is your soul?_

_Well, I won't give up on us,_

_Even if the skies get rough,_

_I'm giving you all my love. _

_I'm still looking up._

**(Jason Mraz - I Won't Give Up)**

We both smile at each other and then I look down and lick my lips.

"Austin, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Elliot. But I just don't get why you were so upset about it." I say.

Austin looks at his fingers, and continues strumming lightly.

"I don't know, Ally. I guess I was afraid that now that you have a boyfriend, you wouldn't spend as much time together." Austin pauses. "I was afraid Our motto: 'We're Inseparable', would lose all meaning to it." Austin frowns and I motion for him to sit on the bed.

"Austin, we'll never be separated. Even though if we live in two different states, which we did. Or if I have a boyfriend, or vice versa." I side hug him, and he turns around and hugs me properly.

"I'm sorry Ally, for being paranoid. I guess I have to respect your relationships as well. Like you do mine." I smile because Austin and I are cool now.

"So, you've improved in music a lot during the summer haven't you?" I say, very impressed on the progress he made.

He smiles, and plays a really fast reggae song to show how much he's improved.

"Well, I had a good friend teach me how to play." He winks at me, and hangs the guitar on a guitar hook.

I blush.

_Ally, he's got a girlfriend, and you've got a boyfriend._ A voice boomed in my head. I shake off the idea of me and Austin ever having a future together.

"Um, I think I need to go now." I smile as I get up from the bed.

Austin suddenly frowns, and gets up with me.

"Shall I escort you out?" He asks.

I try to find a way to avoid it, and I say that I don't feel well, and it might rub off on him.

"Oh... okay Ally. Feel better soon." I close Austin's door, and walk out. When I leave, Austin starts playing the keyboard and it sounds beautiful. It's taking all my willpower to not go in there and join him and share another special moment we just had. But I frown, and shrug it off, and walk out with my arms crossed. Mimi is cooking, and she sees me and rushes over to me.

"Ally dear. What's wrong?" She asks me while mixing a bowl of greek salad.

I smile, and try to mask my feelings.

"Nothing Mimi. I'm fine, dinner smells delicious." I compliment. "Thank you! Why don't you stay for dinner? Mike is getting some fresh fruit in the north part of Miami. It's going to be wonderful for fruit salad, and you seem like you need a good fruit salad right now!" Mimi suggests. I bite my lip and try to find a way to get out of it.

"Thank you Mimi, but I already ate before I came." I thank her, and was about to leave when something tugs on my pant leg.

"Ally please stay!" It was Alexis.

I kneel to her level, and pat her head.

"I wish I could, Lexi. But, I need to go or my mommy and daddy will be worried." I half smile.

Alexis frowns and hugs me.

"Okay Ally, but come back soon!" She beams.

"I will, I promise." I ruffle her hair, and she laughs. I leave, and I see Alexis waving at me from the window.

_Ally, mark this date down. This is the day you break a promise to a six year old._

* * *

**(A/N: So, another chapter on the same day. I'm really trying guys. Thanks for the reviews already. WOW! I'm quite surprised. Usually when I get reviews, it's like 2-3 days later. Thanks guys, and I'm going to start another chapter right now! So later!)**


	3. Chapter Three: Moonlight Family Dinner

_Chapter Three: Moonlight Family Dinner_

**Ally's P.O.V.**

I get up on a beautiful Sunday morning. Today, the birds chirp in Miami, the waves are more breezy and the trees have life. I get dressed, and head downstairs to greet my family. To my surprise, Skye and Lucas aren't arguing today in fact, they seem happy.

"Oh, good morning my dear sister. How are you this fine morn?" Lucas says.

"Hey sis! How are you?" My sister beams. I look at all of them. My mom, my dad, my brother, my sister. They are all smiling like complete idiots.

"So, um... did I do something wrong? Because no punishment can possibly be worse than watching you guys smile at me like the Joker." They all laugh at me, and then they sigh all at the same time with a loving gaze. "Oh Ally, nothings wrong. It's just the perfect day today." My mom beams. "Oh yes it is." My dad puts his arm around my mom, and sighs again. I kind of back away from the table, mainly because I'm afraid of what's going to happen next.

They all walk closer to me, and this is the part of the movie where people usually get killed with a chainsaw, or something. "Guess who's going to the Moon's family dinner this year?" My mom exclaims. I flinch. After almost wanting to spend more time with Austin, and not as just friends, I'm afraid.

"Um, I am?" I say. My mom nods and skips off happily into the kitchen, and hums an oldie's song. "Oh, honey. Now that we live closer to the Moons, we can do this every week!" My dad side hugs me, and follows my mother to the kitchen. I feel my eye twitch, and I bang my head on the wall lightly. My mother walks by and taps my shoulder.

"Ally dear? Are you okay? Don't bang your head on the wall. You'll lose brain cells." My mom smiles, and walks back in the kitchen to pour some soup into the bowl. She walks up to me carrying two bowls of chicken noodle soup, and a few spoons. "Ally, take this to your brother. He's quite sick, and he can't make it to the the Moon family dinner." I nod, and take the soup to Lucas's room.

"Hey Lucas, here's your chicken noodle soup. I hope you feel better." I place the soup on Lucas's desk, and put a cover over it. "Thanks Als. By the way, can you tell mom and dad to ask Skye to take care of me tonight. I'm really sick." I nod, and head downstairs to tell my mom. She approves of the idea, and yells "Skye! Take care of your brother tonight." Skye screams back, "Kay mom!".

As I'm getting ready for the dinner, I walk by to check up on Lucas to see if he needs anything. I hear Skye and Lucas talking in the room, something about a party.

"Okay, Skye. Party's tonight. What we got to do, is make sure Ally doesn't know or she'll rat us out." Lucas says. "This, feels wrong..." Skye says weakly. I decide this is the time I walk in. I try to lean on the doorframe, to give it that "coolness" factor, but of course, I fail at it.

"So, party tonight eh?" I raise my eyebrow at them. Skye and Lucas stand up, and flinch. "Als, this is _not_ what it looks like." I sit down on Lucas's soccer beanbag chair. "Oh really? Because it looks like that you're planning a secret party behind mom and dad's backs." I shake my foot, and cup my chin in my hand. "I understand why Lucas is doing this, but Skye?" I shake my head disappointed, and head for the door to tell my parents.

"A-Ally wait!" My sister stutters. "I'll make you a deal." I close the door, and sit back down, intrigued. "Go on." My sister sighs and is about to speak, but then my brother stops her. "Don't do it Skye. She doesn't have the gutts to blackmail us. Go ahead. Tell mom and dad. We're not scared." I shrug, and head for the door, but my sister stops me again.

"Lucas, stop! Do you want to get busted? She's not bluffing. I'm her sister, I can see it in her eyes." I nod approvingly, and shoot a look at Lucas. "She speaks the truth." I turn back to Skye. "So, how about that deal?" My sister nods, and sits me down. "Lucas and I will do all your chores for a whole month, and cover your Sonic Boom shifts." Lucas shakes his head violently and tries to protest against it.

"Sis?! What are you saying? Are you insane? That's a hell of work!" He complains. Skye elbows his rib, and he flinches back. "Do you want this party or not?" Skye asks. Lucas rolls his eyes. "Whatever, just don't break the deal super brat." Lucas walks past me, and hits me in the shoulder. I turn to my sister, who has her head in her palms.

"Skye..." I sit next to her on the bed. "Why would you do this? It's not like you to betray mom and dad like this." Skye shakes her head, and starts tearing up. "I know, Ally... but, for once. I would like to hear: 'You're fun Skye!' It's hard Ally. Lucas already messed up, and I can't let down mom and dad like that." I comfort her by rubbing her shoulder. "You're fun Skye. You're the best sister ever." I smile, and we hug.

"Thank you, Ally. I guess the right thing to do is to go to that dinner." I jump up and down joy, and hug her. "Besides, Lucas is going to get busted anyways. There's no way he can clean this up in time." Skye winks at me, we both laugh and hug again. "Now scram, Ally! I don't want you to see me changing." I roll my eyes, and leave.

As I'm going downstairs, I see mom and tell her that Skye is coming to the dinner. "But, who's going to take care of Lucas?" My mom raises an eyebrow. I shake my head. "Don't worry about it, mom." I place an assuring hand on her shoulder and she nods. "Is your sister changed?" My mom asks. "I-" I begin, but Skye comes down to answer her question.

"Ready!" Skye says, while posing. We all share a laugh, and my mom asks me to carry some apple pie to the dinner. "Lester! we're leaving now!" My mom screams. "Coming!" He screams back. "I just went to check up on Lucas. He seems pretty sick. Are you sure it's okay to leave him here?" My sister and I giggle, and we wave it off. "He'll be fine, dad." Skye says.

"If you say so, Skye." My dad checks his watch and points to the door. "Well, we don't want to be late now, do we? Let's go!" We all head for the door, and into the car to go to the Moon's house. It was a short ride, and we don't talk much in the car, because we're all speechless on how excited we are to see the Moon's again. We went on vacation this summer, while they moved here, so we didn't see them for a long time. Except me.

"Nice house." My sister compliments. My mom looks at the both of us, and smiles really wide. "Well? What are we waiting for? Let's go in!" We all hop out of the car, and already smell the barbecue that the Moons are preparing. "Ahh, smells delicious." My dad swoons. He takes one more sniff, and jumps. "I think Mike is making his famous barbecue ribs!" He runs through the back in the backyard, and I hear them greet each other.

"Oh, how nice it is to see Mimi again! When we went on vacation to Cuba, I picked up on a lot of tropical recipes that she'll love!" My mom skips inside, and I can see through the window, they hug and they start talking about our trip, and what they have been doing since then.

I look around, and Skye is gone. She's probably admiring the horses the Moon's have out back. "I guess I'll take this pie inside." I say to myself. I walk to the door, and smell the aroma of Mike's homemade ribs. "Ah, what a wonderful scent." I raise my shoulders, and slowly let them fall, and walk into the house. Mimi is ecstatic to see me.

"Oh, Ally! How great it is to see you! I haven't seen you in a long while! Maybe two weeks?" She says. My mom raises her eyebrows at me, and I smile reassuringly. "Here's my mom's homemade pie Mimi." I hand her the pie, and she sniffs it, and looks longingly at it. "Oh, Penny. Your pies are always so delicious!" Mimi compliments. I leave after that and head out to the porch to watch Skye ride the horses.

As I swing back and forth on the porch swing, I eventually turn upside down, and look at the world upside down. I feel a weight on the swing, and someone joining me upside down.

"Hey Ally." Austin says softly. I bite my lip. "Hey." I smile at him upside down, and then turn right side up. "Haven't seen you around here in two weeks. Whenever I try to invite you over here after school, you always avoid me." Austin sounds heartbroken. I open my mouth to speak, but he shakes his head. "You don't have to explain Ally." Austin looks at me disappointed. "I really needed you, Ally. Kira and I broke up, and I had no one to talk to." Austin walks back inside his head hanging low.

I felt like crying. He looked _really_ hurt. And it breaks my heart to see him that way. As the night goes on, he avoids my eye contact, and Alexis looks at me concerned. "Ally are you okay?" I smile weakly, hoping she won't catch on. "I'm fine, Alexis." I pet her head, and go back to eating. "Ally..." She pauses. "You _never_ call me Alexis. Tell me what's wrong Ally?" I shake my head, and I tell her everything's fine. She's six, but not stupid.

The dinner was outside, so I was surprised Alexis could catch on, even when it's so late at night. I take a walk to take the pressure off of myself. As I'm walking, I see Austin feeding the horses at the stables. I walk up behind him, and watch him feed the horses.

"Hey." I say. Austin turns around and smiles slightly. "Hey." Good, at least we had one word out of him. I join him at the stables and feed the horses as well, I turn to Austin. "Listen, Austin. I'm sorry I've been ignoring you these past weeks, but trust me I have a good reason for that." Austin raises his eyebrows. "I... was afraid." I finally say. "Afraid of what?" Austin asks.

I turn back to the horses not wanting to look him in the face when I tell him this. "Of us." I finally muster the courage to say. "What about us?" He asks. "I had a feeling that I was falling for you a little bit when I was singing that song with you. B-but don't worry! That feelings gone now." I say. "I hope..." I mumble. "Anyways..." I continue. "You have a girlfriend-" I pause. "Well had, and I have a boyfriend, and that wouldn't be fair to Elliot or you..." I turn to him, and even at night, I can see Austin's cheeks turning bright red.

"Ally I-" I interrupt him.

"You don't have to explain." I run inside the house, and bury my head in my palms.

* * *

**(A/N: C-c-c-c cliff hanger! I hope you like this chapter. I think this is my fist 2,000 word story. I'm really proud of it, but I guess not much Auslly in this until the end, but in the beginning, Lucas and Skye are just planning a devious party. Haha, anyways... sorry for not updating for a few days. Was it one, or two? MEH! Whatever, I'll see you next time. Hopefully, tomorrow! I have a great idea for a future chapter, but I need to save it for maybe later. REVIEW AND SEND ME IDEAS GUYS. BYEEEEEEE SUNFLOWERS. **


	4. Chapter Four: The Reunion

_Chapter Four: The Reunion_

**Ally's P.O.V:**

I don't know what happened last night.

_Did I admit my feelings to Austin or not?_

I'm very confused, more confused than when I was when we were singing together. I mean... did he have feelings for me? If not, why did he blush? And why did Kira and Austin break up? It just didn't make sense to me. The thoughts are banging in my head, and it hurts. I hear a slight knock on my door. It's my sister.

"Hey sis..." she says cautiously. "Hey." I say. "I know what will cheer you up after what happened last night." Skye takes out a tub of my favorite ice cream, fruity mint swirl. "Thanks Skye." I push the icecream aside. "But, I don't want to sit around and be the sad person I feel like being. I'm going to go on a date with Elliot tonight." I haven't seen Elliot in a while. He went to Camp Craft-A-Monga for two weeks to get training for camp councelors.

"Are you sure you don't want just a sister's night in? Lucas got busted for the party, we can tease him all day long?" Skye puts on an enthusiastic smile, and she nudges me on the side. "Nah, I haven't seen Elliot in a while, and I miss him." I smile, and grab my purse.

I'm not sure if I just want to go on this date to mask my feelings for Austin, or if I just miss Elliot... I don't know. I'm just so confused, and I hope going on this date helps me decide whether or not I really do love Elliot, or if I'm having budding feelings for Austin. I give Skye a hug, and I meet Elliot at the sorbet place.

* * *

When I get to the sorbet place, I see Elliot talking to a girl. It was his cousin, Julie. From what I heard about her, she is quite lonely, and has no friends. That's why Elliot hangs out with her so much. I don't get why she's lonely though, she is a really sweet girl. Elliot sees me and smiles.

"Hey Als!" Elliot gives me a side hug. "Hey Ally!" Julie beams. I wave to her and smile, and she leaves. "Well Elliot, I guess I'll leave you two alone. Are we still on for juice this saturday?" Julie asks. Elliot nods, and waves goodbye to her. Elliot turns to me, and kisses me on the forehead. "So, Ally. I missed you." Elliot smiles. I blush, and nod. "I've missed you too." I kiss him on the cheek, and someone calls Elliot for our sorbet. Elliot sits down, and hands me a sorbet.

"So, what'd you do these past two weeks without me?" he asks. I flinch. Mainly because I don't really want to tell my boyfriend that I have budding feelings for his best friend. Oh yeah, did I forget to tell you this? Elliot and Austin are best friends. They are inseperable, much like Austin and I. Anyways, what would I say?

_Hey Elliot, I have feelings for your best friend? _

"Ally? Are you okay?" Elliot asks. I shrug. I pick at my sorbet and Elliot looks at his phone and sighs. He taps my shoulder, but I don't notice. "Ally!" Elliot screams in my ear. "Ach! Elliot, you know I'm right here?" I yell at him in a similar tone. He shrugs and frowns at me. "Well, I need to take care of my little sister Grace, and she's really sick. So I have to go." I nod, and Elliot kisses me on the forehead, and leaves.

After picking at my sorbet for the past hour, it melts in the shell and becomes milky. I frown, and throw it away. There's a beach near the sorbet store and I sat at the boardwalk. The wind was just right, and it breezes just right. The ocean waves match the beat to the song I'm humming, and nothing could be more perfect.

_But I was wrong._

A person sat down next to me, a few inches apart.

"Hey." It was Austin. "What's up?" I shrug, and then find a small rock, and chuck it at the ocean. I see Austin lick his lips, and rub the back of his neck. "Listen Ally, I know I've made you conflicted in all this craziness, and I just want to tell you I'm sorry." He says. I raise my eyebrow, and then inch closer to him.

"It's not your fault, it's my fault for being selfish... just because I had budding feelings for you, doesn't mean I should avoid you. I guess I didn't know how much you hurt when you broke up with Kira." I smile at him, and then he tears a bit. I stretched my sleeve, and then wiped his tear. I rest my head on his shoulder.

"Thanks Ally. Let's never do this again." Austin says, and puts his arm around my shoulder. "Do what again? Look at the beautiful sunset?" I joke. Austin shrugs. "I don't know, I would enjoy doing this again." Austin looks at me, then my lips, and I keep starring at his eyes, and he leans in closer, and I look back to the ocean.

"The ocean looks beautiful doesn't it?" I say, to break the ice. Austin smiles, and moves back.

"_Yeah, the ocean_." Austin says.

* * *

**(A/N: Yeah, I know this is a short chapter, but I'm sorry for moving too fast and waiting 2-3 days for this crappy chapter... and thanks for the reviews guys! Y'ALL ARE AWESOME! I have some ideas in my iPod, and you know what's funny? I had an idea, while I was on the bus and I was like "HALLALEUJAH! On the bus, and strangers look at me weird. Hehe! Anyways, thanks for the support guys! LOVE YOU! Okay, bye! Time to write. Don't worry, this chapter is just a semi-fluffy chapter to build character, hopefully no more chapters will be less than 1,000 words again! OKAY FOR REALS THIS TIME, BYEEEEE!) **


	5. Chapter Five: Babysitting Problems

_Chapter Five: Babysitting Problems_

**Ally's P.O.V:**

I wake up to a screaming Austin complaining about how Alexis is crying and breaking furniture.

"Ally please help me!" Austin screams into my ears. "She's learning how to use scissors! LEXI PUT THOSE DOWN!" I laugh, and I gave in. "Ally please hurry!" Austin hangs up on me, and I grab my bags and head over to his house.

* * *

When I get to his house, all I hear is screaming and crying.

_Mike and Mimi must not be home._

I take the hidden key from under the doormat, and open the door. I see a huge mess, and then I see Alexis chuckling under the couch. "Lex? What did you do?" I laugh, and then I see Austin hiding under the dinner table, shaking.

"Austin? What happened here?" I asked. Austin cautiously came out of the table, and then dusted himself off.

"Um, me and Lex had disagreements." I was about to ask what disagreements, but then he shushed me. "Don't ask." I shrug, and then pull Alexis out of under the couch. "Hey, Lexi. If I take you to the mall to go shopping, will you listen to Austin?" I offer her. Austin gets on his knees, and quietly begs.

"Okay!" Alexis grabs my hand, and then shoots a look at Austin. He walks up next to me scratching the back of his neck. "She threw things at me until you came over..." Austin says. Alexis looks up, at Austin.

"No I didn't! You invi-" Austin covers her mouth, and then laughs. Alexis licks Austin's hand, and Austin wipes her spit on Alexis. "Ew, Austin!" They stick their tongues out at each other, and I smile.

_I remember when my family used to have fun like that. _

* * *

I come back from the mall, and I helped Alexis picked up a couple of dresses for the remaining of the summer, pants, shirts, sweaters for the upcoming fall season. I hear Austin come downstairs, and then he smiles at both of us.

"Hey. How was your girly shopping?" Austin jokes. I nudge him in the stomach, and he rolls his eyes. "It was awesome!" Alexis beams. "Ally was so nice, and let me pick everything! But, I still asked her what looked good on me! Thanks for coming with me today Ally!" Alexis hugs my leg, and I pat her head. "It was amazing, Alexis was such an angel." I bend down to kiss her on the forehead, and give her, her bags. She skips off happily.

Austin shakes his head and rolls his eyes. "How much for the clothes?" Austin asks, pulling out his wallet. I push his wallet down, and shake my head. "Don't worry about it. She was an angel, and that is good enough." I smile. Austin scoffs and rolls his eyes. Wow, he rolls his eyes a lot. "You should see her when you're _not_ here." I laugh and punch his chest lightly. He falls back jokingly and heads for the kitchen.

I sit on the floor, near the televison. I'm going through the rack of movies, and debating which Gracie would enjoy. "She'd enjoy Barbie: Fairytopia!*" Austin suggests from the kitchen, as if he heard my inner thoughts. I nod, and go into Alexis' section of movies, and find Fairytopia. Austin comes to the couch with a bowl of chips, popcorn, and a few drinks.

"Alexis! Movie time! It's your favorite, Fairytopia!" Austin yells. As soon as she heard the words "Fairytopia", she ran downstairs in lightspeed. "Did someone say Fairytopia?!" Alexis beams. "Yup, we're watching Fairytopia and having a little snack as well!" I pat Alexis' head, and motion her to sit on the couch between Austin and I.

During the middle of the movie, Alexis leaned onto me like she was about to sleep. "Lexi? You tired?" Austin asked. Alexis nods weakly, and Austin carefully slips his hand under Alexis's small body, to carry her upstairs. I smile as he walks slowly, trying not to wake her up. Austin uses his free hand to motion me upstairs to help him tuck Alexis in bed. I nod, as I put away the DVD and tidy up the place.

I walk upstairs, and hear Austin singing "Rock a By Baby" softly, to sooth Alexis to sleep. Austin looks at me, and pats down the seat next to him. "It's not working, she's not sleeping." Austin sighs, and leans his head on my right shoulder. I playfully nudge him off, and sit next to Alexis on the bed. "Want to hear a story I made up Alexis?" Alexis nods happily, and I begin my story.

* * *

_One day, Prince Augustus was walking in the woods alone. He met a witch, who said she'd grant any wish for him. He wished to be the most handsome prince ever, to impress all the other princesses. But, alas. The witch was evil, and instead of granting his wish, she made him an ugly frog! Augustus hopped to the nearest castle to see if there was an elixir to re-do the spell, but he met a beautiful princess named Alice! She picked up the frog to keep as pet._

_"Hi there beautiful Princess! My name is Augustus! How do you do?" Augustus spoke. The princess threw the frog away in horror. "Don't worry princess! I'm a nice frog, and I need you to help me!" The princess was confused. "How can I help you?" Alice asked. "Well, this evil witched turned me into a frog, and she says I need a princess to kiss me to turn me back into a prince!" Alice was appauled. But she did as he told her, and kissed him._

_The prince turned back into a handsome prince, and hugged Princess Alice. "Thank you fair maiden! How can I ever repay you?" Augustus croaked. The after effects of the frog curse. Alice was surprised of how handsome the prince was. "How about a kiss?" Augustus suggested. As Augustus leans in, Edgar the III walks in._

_"Alice? What are you doing? You're suppose to be downstairs with me, enjoying an afternoon tea." Edgar was a snobby prince, and Alice didn't like him very well. "I'm sorry, Edgar! I was just escorting this prince out." Alice whispered to Augustus. "I'm sorry, I have to let you go, for now. I already have a prince... maybe you can find a princess of your own?" Alice says. "I'll never forget you, Augustus." Alice kisses Augustus on the cheek, and Augustus runs far away from the castle._

* * *

"The End." I say, looking at Alexis. Alexis looks at me sadly. "Why did the prince leave Alice? She was so happy with him!" Alexis says. "Yeah, why?" Austin asks as well. "Well you have to find out next time, Alexis! Right now you have to go to bed." I tuck her in, and kiss her goodnight. I shut the door quietly, and walk with Austin to the couch.

"That was a nice story." Austin compliments. I smile. "Thanks, an old friend told me it..." I say. "Well your friend is very creative." Austin says. I yawn, and I slump into the couch. "I'll tell her that." I say. And without even knowing, I fell asleep into Austin arms.

* * *

**(A/N: SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR MAYBE A WEEK?! Well, I was tempted to tell that story... But I needed a way to build it. Anyways, sorry! I am really busy this week, because I'm going to high school this year! And I need to register and what not, but I'll make sure to update as much as I can! Anyways, I need to think of an idea for the next chapter! So bye! * I DO NOT OWN BARBIE FAIRYTOPIA!)**


	6. Chapter Six: Girl's Day Out

_Chapter Six: Girls Day Out_

**Ally's P.O.V:**

I am _so_ bored.

Austin went to visit his grandmother, and I'm not sure where Trish is. I've called her a couple of times, but for some odd reason, she wouldn't answer. I guess I should go for a walk. It beats sitting inside all day. Before I even go out, I hear the doorbell ring. I open the door, and it's Trish.

"Hey there chica!" Trish beams. "I haven't seen you in forever!" Trish tippy-toes to hug me. She has a small stature, but smaller than mine. Oh, now I remember! She went to California.

"Hey Trish! How was your trip back to California?" Trish went back to California for a while. She missed out on about a month of school.

"Oh, it was amazing! I saw Kira, and she changed _so_ much. She's all new! She got new threads, and even a new boyfriend!" I gasp.

"New boyfriend? Already?" I raise an eyebrow, and tried to wrap my head around this. Trish nods.

"Yeah! He's a new signed artist from Starr Records." My eyes widen, because having Austin being signed by the father of his ex-girlfriend, and his ex-girlfriend is dating someone under the same label. Awkward... Trish waves her hand in face. Oh man, I must've tuned out again.

"Ally? You tuned out on me." Trish says, slightly upset. "Sorry, Trish. Just doing some thinking..." Trish shakes her head.

"Well, save that for later! Because, I'm taking you shopping!" Before I even respond, Trish drags me out the door.

* * *

When Trish and I get there, I let Trish do her shopping and I sit at the bench near the fountain thinking of who the new signed Starr Record's person is. I mean, Jimmy hasn't signed anyone since last year, and that was Austin.

Trish skips back happily to me, and tells me what she buys, and things I don't care about.

"Ally, are you even listening to me?" Trish asks, upset. I nod, and go back to my thoughts. I'm so in trans, I don't even realize Trish has dragged me out of the mall. "I'm hungry how about you?" Trish asks. I snap out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, starving." I say, hearing my stomach grumbling. Trish takes me to this burger joint she found at California, and realized that there was one here too. "The burgers here are _heaven_." Trish says her mouth already watering. I order a burger, and was about to pay, but Trish blocks my hand. "On me." Trish smiles.

We get a number, number 4. We have to wait until our number's called. Soon enough, the man working the burger joint called for our order, and we take a seat near the fountain.

"Thanks, Trish. I really needed to out today." I say, as I smile. Trish waves it off.

"Oh, it's nothing. It's the least I can do for leaving so suddenly." Trish goes back to eating her burger, and her eyes roll to the back of her head.

"That good?" I ask, raising an eyebrow. Trish smiles at me, and points to my burger.

"Try for yourself." Trish winked at me, and when I did bite into the burger, it _was_ heaven. The flavors mix together so well, everything compliments each other, and make your taste buds, _dance_.

"This is good stuff!" I say with my mouth full. Trish looks at me, disgusted.

"Ally, this is a public place." Trish and I laugh. Almost leading to me choking.

When we finished the burgers, we both head to my house for a sleepover.

* * *

We get to my house, and I set up two sleeping bags in the living room so Trish and I can sleep. When I was finished setting up the sleeping bags, My mom came home.

"Ally! Oh Trish! How was your trip to California?" My mom beams, as she hugs Trish.

"It was lovely Mrs. Dawson, thanks for asking!" Trish looks really happy, because my mom is like a second mom to her. Trish's mom barely notices when she's in or out of the house, so she's pretty happy when my mom treats her like she's her daughter.

"Oh, Trish. You don't have to call me ' ', call me Penny, or_ mom_!" I'm pretty sure Trish's eyes were watering right there and then, and as her best friend, I tried my best to hide it for her.

"There's a message for you on the fridge, mom." I smile and point to the fridge where the magnetic board has all the phone messages on.

"Thanks sweetie." Mom kisses my forehead, and waves to us. I pass Trish some tissues, when my mom reads the message it'll probably take a minute or two, just enough time for Trish to wipe the tears prickling her cheek.

"Ally, thanks for helping me. I don't want your mom to worry about me." Trish and I hug, and my mom comes back.

"So..." Mom says as she puts on her apron. "Any of you hungry?" She flashes us a smile, and prepares to get the ingredients.

"No thanks, mom. We ate at the mall. But, thanks." I drag Trish upstairs.

"Thanks Mrs.- I mean, Penny!" Trish says, as I drag her upstairs.

* * *

Trish and I talk about California, but then I finally muster the courage to ask about the new "Starr Record's Artist".

"Hey Trish?" I say cautiously.

"Yeah?" Trish was doing her toenails, and looked up at me.

"Um, I was just wondering..." I start off, but then something interrupted me. My mother came in carrying fresh cookies.

"Cookies, girls?" My mom places a batch of cookies on my desk.

I smile, and wave to my mom. "Thanks mum!" Trish is chewing on one of the cookies, and her eyes roll to the back of her head, kind of like when she ate the burger.

"So..." Trish tries to say as she's chewing. "What did you want to ask me?" I'm silent, and then remember what I'm suppose to ask her.

"Do you happen to know the new Starr Record's Artist?" I finally say. Trish is quiet, and looks up like she's trying to remember the name of the person.

"I'm not positive, because Kira just told me last week, and she wanted it to be a surprise when she visits Miami." My eyes widen.

"She's visiting Miami?" I ask. Trish nods, and takes another cookie.

"Oh, yeah. Did I forget to say that?" I nod, and squint my eyes at her. As Trish is chewing her cookie, she suddenly jumps up.

"I just remembered!" Trish puts her cookie down. "Kira gave me a promo poster of the guy." Trish rummages through her bag to find it. "It's not finished, they are still trying to find a font that really sticks out. So, his name isn't there." Trish finds it, and unfolds it for me to see.

"Here." Trish hands the poster to me, and then goes back to eating the cookies. I take the poster and examine it. He looks familiar, he kind of reminds me of Spencer Boldman.

"Why does he look so familiar... other than looking like Spencer Boldman." I scratch the back of my neck, trying to think of someone that might remind me of him. Trish's phone rings.

"Trish de la Rosa!" Trish answers, she puts her phone on speaker.

"Hey Trish, it's Kira!" My eyes widen, and I move closer to the phone.

"Hey Kira, Ally's here wanna say hi to her?" Trish passes the phone to me.

"Hi Ally! How are you?" She beams. I smile because I haven't called her since she and Austin broke up.

"I'm good, how are you Ki-" I was interrupted by a manly voice. "Babe, who are you talking to?" The voice hit me like a lightning bolt, and I immediately recognized him.

"Kira, we have to go, bye!" I slam the phone shut. Trish looks at me oddly.

"What was_ that_ Ally?" She raises an eyebrow.

"I know who 'Starr Record's _New_ Recording Artist is." I swallow.

Trish is looking at me eagerly.

"Who is it?" I bite my lip.

"Jet." I say.

Trish's eyes widen. "Wait Jet as in-..." I interrupt Trish.

"Yes, Jet as in..." I nervously say.

_Jet Moon._

* * *

**(A/N: Can you say cliff hanger? Cause, I can say it. C-C-C-C CLIFF HANGER! So, I thought of the name Jet, because Ross Lynch said he would change his name to "Jet" for a day, so I went with Jet. So, I'm going to high school in about five days, which means I won't be updating as often as I want to. So, go easy on me okay guys? I'll just update maybe once or twice a week, depending on homework. I hope you understand. Thanks for reading and favoriting my stories, and if you haven't already, check out my other story; How I Met You. Again, thanks for all the support and the reviews! I love all of you, even though I've never met you before! But, until I update another chapter...)**

_**STAY ROSSOME!**_


	7. Chapter Seven: The Visit

_Chapter Seven: The Visit_

**Ally's P.O.V:**

It's been a week since I've found out that Kira is dating Jet. It's completely and utterly ridiculous. Maybe Kira doesn't know this, or maybe she's_ really_ dumb. But, Jet is Austin's long lost brother. Hence the name "Moon". Jet was the reason Austin, Trish, and I moved out to Miami in the first place.

Trust me, Austin and I were perfectly happy in California. Until I met Jet. Jet and I were pretty good friends, and I even may have had a tiny crush on him. One day, he came over and he came to my room, I was totally caught off guard when he slammed me on the bed... and I'll let you figure out the rest. I don't know if I can feel the same since then. Luckily, my mom came home and saved me just in time before he could "deflower" me.

Soon after that, our family's feuded for a short period of time. Mike and Mimi thoguht that Jet was an angel, and would never do that to me. I ran upstairs to cry, and Austin comforted me. Alexis, just an innocent four year old, didn't know what was going on.

A few weeks later, Jet met Trish. I tried to warn Trish about Jet, but she wouldn't listen to me. She was so in love with Jet, she completely shoved me out of her life.

The Dawson-Moon feud didn't last long, until Trish's family complained of the same thing. While all of our family's were focusing on Jet's behaviour, Jet stole the rainy day money from his family and ran away. That jerk ran away with $10,000... We decided it would be safer to move near my Aunt Jenna in Miami, and not tell Jet.

This is really hard, having Kira visit with her boyfriend that hurt each of us in a different way. I can't believe I didn't recognize him, he grew mature over the years. Well, considering he's 18 now... he may have had a growth spurt, but the minute I heard his voice, it was like a spear in my chest. All of the bad memories flooding back. It just... hurts.

But, I'll spare you the details about the rest. Because it was really gruesome, and I just don't want it to happen again. My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. I open the door, and it's Austin.

"Hey, you called?" Austin asks. I nod, and motion him over to the couch.

"I have bad news." I begin. "Kira is bringing her boyfriend and her dad over to Miami." I continue. "I'm afraid, if Jimmy likes Miami, he might make Miami his new HQ for Starr Records." I finally say.

Austin looks at me confused, like I was speaking a foreign language.

"I don't see the bad news in that, Alls." Austin rasies an eyebrow.

"I know, but if Kira moves her, her boyfriend will move here..." I say.

He still looks confused. "Well, that's great! Another dude to hang out with!" Austin beams.

I throw my hands up in anger.

"You wouldn't like him if you knew who he was!" I accidentally yell. Austin looks at me scared.

"Alls, please chill." Austin comforts me, like the day our family's were arguing.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you Austin. I just don't want you to get hurt." I smile at him, and hug him tightly.

He hugs back, and I feel safe and warm. Austin puts my hair behind my ears and whispers to me.

"I won't get hurt, Ally. Don't worry." Austin says, as his grip tightens, but is still warm and soft. I sigh.

"I don't know about that... Austin." I say. I let go, and he stares at my eyes.

"Alls, do you know who this new boyfriend is?" Austin asks me. I can never lie to him. I look at him seriously.

"Yes, yes I do." I say, and his eyes widen.

"Who is it?" He questions further. I take a deep breath, breaking this to him isn't easy.

"Um, it's really hard to say but here it goes..." I begin. "It's J-J-J..." I say... Austin grabs me by the shoulders, and shakes me violently.

"The suspense is killing me!" Austin screams. "Who is it?" He screams again.

"I...I..." I stutter, the doorbell rings, as I'm trying to confess to Austin.

I open the door, and it's Kira and... Jet.

"Hey Ally!" Kira beams. She runs up to me and hugs me. "How are you?" She asks.

I shrug, and smile. "Not bad, pretty good. How about you?" I ask.

She smiles really wide. "Really good. I got signed by Starr Records and got a new boyfriend!" Austin walks up to us.

"Hey, Kira." Austin says opening his arms out for a hug. Kira smiles, and gives Austin a short, but sweet, hug. "Who's this?" Austin asks, pointing to Jet.

"Alex." My jaw opens really wide, and Austin squints his eyes for a second.

"Nice to meet you." Austin and Jet shake hands. "Austin Moon." I can't let Austin be hurt by him again. I interrupt them.

"I'm sure you guys are tired from the flight, and we're really busy, so please excuse us." I push Austin slightly away from the door. "So, goodbye!"

Jet raises his eyebrows, and steps in before I close the doors.

"We're not tired, are we sweetie?" Jet asks Kira. Kira shakes her head.

"No, we're not! If you don't want to hang out now we can hang out next time!" Kira beams. I sigh, and nod.

"Yeah, because I'd really like to get to know you guys." Jet says licking his lips, and eyeing me up and down.

I roll my eyes. He is _disgusting _I can't believe Austin doesn't recognize him. "I think that's a great idea." Austin says, interrupting my thoughts. My eyes widen, and I stay silent. "What do you think Alls?" Austin asks, nudging me. I shrug, and remain silent.

"Okay so that's a yes!" Kira beams, I was about to object, but Austin seems really excited about this, and I don't want him to get hurt. So, I'll go. But to only protect Austin and Kira. We both say our goodbyes. And I walk to the couch and slouch. Austin walks and sits next to me.

"Hey Al, what's wrong?" Austin says, inching closer to me. I shrug. "I don't know if you know this, or you're just really stupid, but Kira's boyfriend is not who you think he is." I say. Austin looks insulted, but remains silent for a moment before he speaks. "What are you talking about? He seems like a really nice guy." I'm getting pretty angry, because if someone hurts you in some way, you _never_ forget them.

"Are you brain dead Austin? Do you not recognize his snake tattoo? It's Jet!" I scream. Austin looks surprised, but then he shakes his head. "Ally, the snake tattoo that Jet had was on his right arm. Alex has it on his left arm." Austin says. I roll my eyes. "You're wrong! Alex or Jet, has it on the left arm! You know nothing about your family!" I accidentally spit out at him, I feel _so_ bad, but it's too late to take back my words.

"Of course I do!" Austin screams weakly. I cross my arms. "Oh really? When's Alexis's birthday?" I ask. Austin pauses to think, and stammers a bit. "D-D-October...January... 28?" He says. I shake my head and correct him. "April 9th!" I scream. I'm so filled with anger at the moment, I didn't care about him or his feelings.

"Ally, why are you being so harsh to me?" Austin tries to pull me into a comforting hug, but I give him the cold shoulder. "Because," I begin. "You don't understand how much danger you and Kira are in." I say, rather coldly. "I don't suggest going to that dinner." Austin looks at me and shakes his head. "I have to go. It's right for me to meet my ex's new boyfriend," Austin hesitates. "He also seems like a nice guy, and the total opposite of Jet." Austin says, fueling my anger.

"Austin," I say. "I think you should leave." I was about to burst, and I hate fighting with Austin. Austin nods, and leaves. He turns around and opens his mouth to speak, but then closes it. I walk up to him, and he looks at me with these apologetic eyes. "Ally." Austin whispers. "I'm sorry," He continues. "But nothing you can do can stop me from going to that dinner." My heart almost stops, but I shrug and nod. Austin pulls me into a hug. It felt warm, yet...

Cold.

* * *

**(A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for not updating for a week. I started high school recently, and I had no time to write except for yesterday and today. I assure you, I'm trying my best to update. You guys are great, and thanks for not leaving angry reviews about my tardiness. Anyways, I'm going to start writing a bit. Wait, who am I kidding. A LOT! So, if my schedule is good, SEE YOU NEXT WEEK! :D) **


	8. Chapter Eight: The Dinner

_Chapter Eight: The Dinner_

**Austin's P.O.V.**

Tonight's the night of the dinner. I don't know why Ally made _such_ a big deal out of it. I just want Kira and her boyfriend to like me. I don't know why...

I just can't shake off the fact that Ally thinks that Alex is Jet. I would definitely know who he is. He hurt my family and my best friends. But, I think this is a good way to get closure with Kira. Our break up was_ pretty_ brutal. We fought, we called each other names, and even cussed at each other. I never wanted to do that, but I was possessed by so many emotions.

As I tie my tie, my mom knocks on my door to check up on me. "Hey honey!" she beams. I smile and turn to her; I show her my outfit. It was a dress shirt with a vest and a blue tie. "You look great sweetie," my mom compliments. She shifts her eyes to one side. "But it's missing something." My mom adds.

She runs off to the attic and pulls the string. I hear her moving a box, and screams "Aha!", assuming she found something she wanted to find. She slowly descends from the ladder, holding a shoebox. "Here sweetie," my mom hands me the shoes and smiles. "Try em' on." I open the dusty box, and it reveals a very clean pair of dress shoes. I smile, and examine them very carefully. I hug my mom, and she accepts the hug.

"Thanks mom, but why?" I raise my eyebrow at her, and she shrugs. "Well, I was saving them for when you go to prom," my mom then smiles mischiveously. "You know, when you ask Ally." she then coughs, and shakes off the topic like I didn't hear it. "Mom," I say, rather annoyed. I've told her so many times, that it's not even funny. "I've told you before. Ally has a very loving and loyal boyfriend, and I just don't like her like that." I look down at the bed, and my mom is still smiling, while backing out of the room.

"Okay honey. Good luck at your dinner tonight." she winks at me, and heads off to the kitchen.

As I went to the car, a very strong feeling is telling me not to go to this dinner tonight. Come to think of it, isn't Alex's tattoo on his right... I shake the feeling off, and I drive to the place where Kira texted me.

* * *

The place looked very expensive, but it's just a typical dinner place. When I open the door to Kira and Alex kissing. It was disgusting, but it was sweet. "Ahem," I eventually interrupt. "Hey, how are you guys?" I ask. Kira and Alex look surprised to see me, but eventually fix their hair, and stare at me. "Uh," Kira rubs her neck nervously.

"Good." Alex replies. I awkwardly fiddle with my fingers, and I take a seat across from them. Our waitress comes, and she hands us the menus.

"Hi! My name is Jo," She smiles us really wide. "The specials today at the Golden Shrimp is our signature dish, Gold Shrimp Surpreme." We all look at our menus, until Kira orders for us. "Thanks, Jo. We'll take that and share it amongst each other." Jo nods and leaves with our order. I'm still uncomfortably checking my phone ever so often. There's nothing for Kira or Alex and I to talk about. So I make an excuse to leave.

"I, uh... my cat," I stutter. "Is sick. I need to um... I... take care of um, it." I rush so quickly, that I drop my phone by Alex's foot. "Oh, sorry." I say, and reach for it. Alex smiles, and offers to pick it up. "No, let me." He reaches for it under the table and he hands me it. Our eyes lock for a second, and I have a puzzled expression. His eyes are a hazel-like. Similar to mine.

"I uh, um... should leave now." I rush out before I embarrass myself any further. I reach out for the keys for my car, when I see Kira walking up to me.

"Hey, Austin," Kira looks at me, shyly. Kira takes my hand, and puts her hand on my chin. "You looked great tonight." She moves closer to me, until our chests are touching. I back away, and shake off her grip. "What the hell are you doing Kira?" Kira moves back closer to me and whispers in my ear.

"C'mon, Austin," she whispers quietly. "You don't really think I like," Kira uses her head to gesture to Alex. "Him?" I raise an eyebrow, and when Alex looks outside for his girlfriend, I open the car door, and shut it very aggressively. I roll down the window. "Bye, Kira." I say, before I drive away. I see the hurt that's on her face when I drive away, but, I think Ally was right. Alex did look a little familiar.

I see Ally's house, and I turn to her driveway. I slowly get out of the car, and I knock on the door. Ally answered the door.

"Al, I need to talk to you." I pleaded. Ally looked at me like I was a dead raccoon that someone left on her doorstep. "Austin, I don't know about this-" I grabbed her hand before she could walk away. "Ally," I look into her eyes. "Please." Ally rolled her eyes and let me in.

I sat on the dark blue couch, and Ally sat on the loveseat. I move closer on the couch. "I think Kira still likes me." Ally's jaw drop.

"What?" is all what Ally said, but, I wish she wouldn't have said it, because she sounded, hurt.

* * *

**(A/N: Hello, fan fiction readers! So, let me just make this author's note my explanation of why I haven't been on for a while. So, as you guys know, high school started for me not so long ago, and it's just so stressful. I wrote this chapter weeks ago, but never had a chance to update it, or edit it. So, don't worry, this is just a filler until I write a better chapter explaining everything. Since it was the long weekend for me, I decided to edit and boggle some ideas. Again, sorry for the tardiness. Until then, see you next time!) **


End file.
